From The Very First Day FAN-Fic
by NaomiMnM
Summary: Marshall Lee esta enamorado de Fionna, y ella le corresponde. Pero ¿Podrá esta relación despertar una antigua maldición en la familia de Marshall.
1. Chapter 1

**_"From the Very First Day"_**** FAN-FIC**

**Hola** **soy NaomiMnM ¿Por que MnM? Pues por que amo los M&M's jaja. Este es mi primer Fic pero he tenido un poco de experiencia en cuentos y asi. **

**Espero que les guste. Va a haber Fiolee principalmente y Fincheline.**

**Este capitulo y todo el Fic están dedicados a Samanta Hernández M. por que es mi mejor amiga y por que si no hubiera sido por ella, yo jamas hubiera visto Hora de Aventura. Te quero Samy 3.**

**Este Fic es mio y de nadie mas.**

**Hora De Aventura y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward.**

-  
•CAPÍTULO 1•

Era tarde en la tierra de Aaa. El viento soplaba provocando una brisa refrescante para cualquiera.  
Una chica, con cabellos rubios y sedosos que eran protegidos por un gorrito, piel blanca como la nieve y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: caminaba junto con su gata mágica de cabellos blancos con manchas cafés.  
Caminaban a paso normal, no tenían prisa por llegar a aquel lugar donde se dirigían.

Fionna, Fionna era el nombre de aquella humana que caminaba junto a Cake, el gato. Ellas eran las Hermanas que eran conocidas en la tierra de Aaa por sus grandes hazañas y su valentía.

Caminaban en silencio, mas no era un silencio incómodo pues cada una estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. La humana pensaba en aventuras y espadas mientras la gata pensaba en Lord Monocromicorn, su novio.

-Cake, hemos llegado- aviso la humana a su hermana que seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos de felino.  
-¡Genial, hora de la acción!- exclamo Cake feliz de que ella y Fionna arribaran a ese lugar tan esperado.

Fionna se acercó a la puerta para tocarla y así, producir un sonido para que el dueño de aquella casa, se diera cuenta de que allí estaban.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como en una película de terror que las hermanas habían visto con BMO en la casa del árbol.  
Un alto vampiro con el cabello despeinado color azabache , unos jeans ajustados , unos converse rojos y una camisa roja y negra a cuadros estaba detrás de la puerta abriéndola, era Marshall Lee Abadeer, el rey de los vampiros.

-Hola, Cake- el saludo a la gata educadamente, luego dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, donde se encontraba Fionna. En el instante en que la vio, un color rojo coloreó sus mejillas sonrojandose -Ho...hola, Fionna- dijo el formando una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro provocando que ella, se sonrojará al ver tan perfecta sonrisa en tan perfecto ser.

Cake miraba a sus amigos tiernamente, ambos estaban sonrojados mirándose fijamente a los ojos -¡OH MI PANSHITA!-la gata se lanzó al suelo con las patas alrededor a su panza indicando dolor.  
-¿Cake? ¿Qué tienes- Fionna se agachó para así quedar al mismo nivel que su hermana.  
-Me duele mi panza, mejor me voy a casa- dijo la gata - Tu quédate con Marshall Lee para componer las canciones- Cake le dio esa opción por que originalmente, eso harían.

La humana lo pensó unos segundos, tenía dos opciones, ir con Cake para no hacer nada y aburrirse, o pasar un rato con Marshall y tener una "aventura".  
-Cake, si quieres me voy con...tigo- dijo ella torciendo la boca , ella quería estar con Marshall pero... Le aterraba.  
-NO, yo se cuidarme sola, ay nos vemos- Cake se levantó rápidamente del lugar donde estaba echada y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de Fionna y Marshall deshaciendo totalmente su "actuación" de su dolor de estómago.

Fionna observaba como su amiga corría dejándolos a ella y a Marshall solos, era obvio que Cake lo había hecho apropósito.

-Creo que... Que nos hemos quedado solos- dijo ese apuesto vampiro interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Fionna.  
- Si, supongo - respondió Fionna, acto seguido se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a Marshall.

El se acerco a Fionna y la tomo por la cintura como si quisiese darle un beso, mas este se limitó a mirar fijamente a su humana amiga. Ambos se miraban a los ojos provocando sonrojos en las mejillas de cada uno.  
Se miraban examinando cada milímetro de sus rostros para guardarlo en su memoria para siempre.

-Yo...-Fionna había roto esa mágica conexión que habían formado con sus miradas - Yo creo que- dijo esta nerviosa- creo que- trago saliva, seguía perdida en esos ojos rojos de Marshall, eso le causaba dificultad para hablar - que, deberíamos comenzar con las canciones- al fin logro terminar de decir la oración que tanto había luchado para la ponía nerviosa, no sabía por que ¿será por que es muy guapo? ¿Será por que le da miedo? Eso solo lo sabía Fionna y en realidad ella estaba confundida acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el vampiro, el la atraía y le interesaba mas algo entre un vampiro y una humana, jamás pasara, menos si este vampiro es el rey de ellos.

Marshall se separó bruscamente de Fionna, flotando hacia la puerta de su casa con una de sus manos sobre su cara, dando a entender que estaba "decepcionado" por la interrupción de Fionna. Llegando a la puerta, la mano con la que cubría su rostro recorrió la cara de este para así, bajarla. Giro su cuerpo para ver a su amiga.

-¿Vienes?- dijo el vampiro con indiferencia y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Fionna provocando que, al igual, ella le sonriera a Marshall tímidamente y asintiera con la cabeza caminando hacia el vampiro.

Una vez que Fionna llegara a donde Marshall, este tomo su mano provocando que el color rojo se apoderara de las mejillas de Fionna y haciendo que el estómago de esta, se revolviera al contacto con la piel de Marshall.  
El ya había tomado anteriormente su mano pero, esta vez, era... Especial. Sentía como Marshall la tomaba delicadamente, como si fuera a romperse su mano. Ese vampiro la hacia sentir única.

Marshall subió junto con Fiona a su habitación y al llegar, ella se sentó en una orilla la cama de Marshall.  
El tomo su Hacha/Bajo y se acercó a su cama donde Fi se encontraba sentada.

- Mira hay que hacer esto, yo toco y tu compones la letra- propuso Marshall sonriendo, dejando a la vista sus colmillos.  
-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!- exclamo Fiona cruzandose de brazos y sacando su labio inferior hacia afuera como perrito regañado.

Marshall río por la reacción de la humana- ¿Qué cosa no es justa?- pregunto en vampiro aún riendo, en realidad, Fionna se veía muy graciosa de esa manera.  
-¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO!, tu tocas y yo hago la letra - Fionna hizo una voz burlona a lo que Marshall volvió a reír.  
- Pero, no es mi culpa que no sepas tocar el bajó- explico el acercándose flotando hasta Fionna pero ella, indignada se alejó de Marshall. -Vamos Fi , no te enojes conmigo, te enseñare a tocar el bajó ¿si?- ahora era el quien hacia cara de perro regañado, no le gustaba que ella se enojara con el, le dolía demasiado.  
- ¿Es...enserio? - Fionna abrió los ojos como platos y volteo a ver a Marshall ante la oferta que le había hecho. Marshall asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y acto seguido, Fionna se lanzó hacia Marshall, provocando que el perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su cama, no sin antes tomar la cintura de Fiona por impulso y hacer que ella cayera con el.

-Lo siento yo...yo me emocione demasiado- Fionna trato de levantarse pero Marshall la retuvo en sus brazos, sin dejarle escapar.  
-Te quiero, Fi- dijo Marshall mirando a Fiona a los ojos provocando que ella se sonrojara, no sólo por el contacto visual, sino por las palabras de el vampiro.  
-Yo...yo también te quiero, Ma...Marshall- le contesto Fiona tímidamente aún sonrojada. -Pero, te voy a querer más si me enseñas a tocar la guitarra.- Fiona se paro rápidamente impidiendo que Marshall la retuviera , tocando su nariz con la punta de su dedo índice. Marshall se sonrojó por la reciente acción de Fiona.  
-¿Y...y si me das un...un besito?- dijo Marshall señalando una de sus mejillas.  
Fionna río por la petición de Marshall aunque para ella no estaría nada mal darle sus besucones en esos labios que tenía - Te dare un beso cuando , me enseñes a tocar la guitarra - le dijo Fionna a Marshall apretando sus mejillas con sus manos.

Marshall se quedo pensativo por unos segundos - Tu ganas - el vampiro recientemente resignado se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su bajó y lo llevo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Fionna sentada.

-Mira, Fi, esto es fácil solo tienes que colocar los dedos en el lugar correcto y "rasgar" con ritmo, así-Marshall le explico a Fiona mientras tocaba, movía los dedos y rasgaba, como le había dicho a Fiona que hiciera.

Fiona lo admiraba mientras tocaba, lo observaba pero no sólo por que quería aprender a tocar, eso era lo de menos, sino por que siempre le ha gustado Marshall, mas no cree que pueda haber algo especial entre ellos.

Después de un rato observando a Marshall tocar, Fi extendió sus brazos como niña pequeña que quiere un dulce, indicando que quería tocar.

Marshall se quitó la guitarra y se la paso a Fiona -Ten-  
Fiona se colocó la guitarra e imito los pasos que Marshall le había dicho. Coloco los dedos en el lugar donde el vampiro le había indicado y toco.

-Para, para, ¡SUENA HORRIBLE!- dijo Marshall cubriendo sus oídos y riendo , Fiona bajo su cabeza triste.  
-No sirvo para esto- ella tristemente intentó retirarse el bajo pero Marshall la detuvo antes de que se la quintara por completo.

El río con esa risa que a Fionna le encantaba-No Fi, sólo es cuestión de práctica. Mira, hazlo así - Marshall se coloco detrás de Fiona y tomo la mano derecha de Fiona, haciéndola sonrojar. El colocó delicadamente los de dos de Fiona sobre el lugar correcto pero no soltó la pequeña mano de Fiona.

Tomo la otra mano de Fiona y comenzó a tocar las cuerdas. Fiona solo observaba maravillada como sus manos y las de Marshall tocaban juntas la guitarra.

Después de tocar unos acordes, Marshall comenzó a cantar con su melodiosa voz:

*Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me*

*I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back  
At the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly*

*I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things*

Estaban a unos segundos de finalizar la melodía que estaban tocando cuando Fiona giro su cabeza para quedar mirando a Marshall.  
El miro hacia Fiona y sonrió, a el le gustaba tenerla así, con el. Ella se sentía protegida al tener los brazos de Marshall rodeándola.

Fi solo miraba detalladamente a Marshall como si fuera la última vez que lo vería. Marshall por su parte capturaba los ojos de Fiona formando una conexión única, que... jamás se había formado antes.

Los dedos de Fiona seguían tocando la melodía el la guitarra de Marshall y cuando esta melodía término, Marshall se armo de valor y... Se acerco lentamente a Fionna haciéndola sonrojar pues el propósito de ese vampiro era... besarla...

Ellos se miraban a los ojos, sus labios rozabas, sus alientos se mezclaban el uno.

- OH MAAAAARSSSHALLL! - una voz burlona grito desde la planta baja.

-Rayos- Marshall susurro mientras se separaba bruscamente de Fionna - ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por que ahora? - el vampiro se levantó de la cama y nerviosamente se paró cerca de la puerta que se abrió por un fuerte viento, o mejor dicho, una fuerte chica.

**Este fue el primer capitulo, gracias por leer. El siguiente capitulo lo subiré en 2 días y voy a intentar subir constantemente los caps.**

**Dejen sus Re-Views. :)**


	2. Capitulo 2

**"From the Very First Day" FAN-FIC**

**Ola Ke Ase? bueno, espero muchísimo que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que puse en el capitulo anterior y por las que voy a poner en un futuro, no soy muy buena en eso de la ortografía y a veces pongo errores de dedo jeje. Bueno, dije que subiría el capitulo 2 en dos días pero se me dificulta subirlo mañana así que me adelante y lo subí hoy (Mejor por ustedes jaja).**

**Otra cosa, en el capitulo anterior se me paso decirles que voy a poner canciones en el Fic, la canción del capitulo pasado cuando Marshall y Fionna estaban tocando la guitarra es "Little Things" de One Direction.**

**Hora de Aventura y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward. Disfruten leyendo ;)**

-  
•CAPÍTULO 2•

- ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por que ahora? - el vampiro se levantó de la cama y nerviosamente se paró cerca de la puerta que se abrió por un fuerte viento, o mejor dicho, una fuerte chica.

-Marshall Lee Abedeer , ¿qué estas haciendo- aquella chica intimidante, con cabellos bastante largos color azabache, piel pálida bastante parecida a la de Marshall giro su mirada para ver a Fionna y examinarle de arriba a abajo - ¿Y quien es esta?-

Fionna se sintió terrible, ¿sera que Marshall es un mujeriego y aquella chica y ella sólo eran parte de su gran lista?

- Marceline- Marshall se acercó a ella lentamente, como si le tuviera miedo, Fionna solo los miraba confundida y con cierto enojo - ¿Qué haces aquí?, No esperaba verte hasta Navidad- Marshall en verdad se veía nervioso, ¿y si ella era su novia y Fiona era solo su "jugetito"?.  
- Pues, ¡SORPRESA!, ahora contéstame, ¿Quien es esta y que hace en tu casa?- Marceline puso cara sería, en verdad quería saber quien era Fionna - ¿Tengo nueva cuñada?- Las mejillas de Marshall se pusieron rojisimas por sólo Glob sabe por que.

Marshall río -No hermanita, ella es Fionna una amiga- dijo el con una sonrisa triste.

Ahora Fionna comprendía, Marceline era la hermana de Marshall, por eso sus nombres son tan parecidos. - Ho...hola- la humana sacudió levemente su mano en señal de saludo.

- Hola, Fionna- Marcy se acercó flotando a Fionna y la rodeo varias veces "examinándola".  
-Marceline, estábamos ocupados - Marshall estaba enojado , frunciendo el seño y recargado en una de las paredes de su cuarto, también estaba un poco sonrojado.  
- Ah, ya entendí picaron. Nos vemos al rato "Tortolitos" -Marceline hizo comillas con los dedos, recalcando su última palabra. Salió del cuarto riendo, cerrando la puerta bruscamente. Marshall y Fionna permanecieron es silenció por unos segundos .

- Perdona a Marcy, ella... Es muy "intimidante" -Marshall estaba apenado, se veía lindo así para los ojos de Fionna.  
Fionna río, provocando que Marshall se confundiera- Tranquilo, peor que tu no puede ser- Fionna siguió riendo.  
-Oye- El vampiro se río con su amiga - si es peor que yo, la verdad es que, ella me da miedito - Marshall estaba apenado, ¿El? ¿Con miedo de una chica?.  
-Naaaaah, ¿Enserio? -Fi, lo miro extrañada.  
Marshall solo asintió con la cabeza.  
-Bueno, quiero conocerla- antes de que Marshall pudiera decir algo, Fionna salió disparada de aquel lugar corriendo hacia abajo.

Marshall se quedo sólo en su cuatro y se dirigió hacia su cama, se dejó caer en ella y cerro los ojos unos minutos, descansando. -Ah Fionna, ¿Cuándo te darás cuneta de que... te amo? - Marshall abrió sus ojos para mirar el techo y así permaneció hasta que se le levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Hora-De-Aventura-

- Entonces Marshall corrió y tomo mi cámara- el rey de los vampiros escuchaba unas voces femeninas riendo mientras bajaban las escaleras, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho como su hermana y Fionna estallaban de risa. -Y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba rota-

-Marcy, tu no le estas contando...lo de la cámara ¿verdad? -Marshall floto hacia ellas con las mejillas rojas y jugando con su cabello nerviosamente.  
-Ups!- Marceline llevo su dedo índice y lo poso sobre sus labios, acto seguido ella y Fionna estallaron de risa.  
Marshall se enojó y se puso rojo de la vergüenza, de dio media vuelta y de propuso ir a la cocina para alejarse de las chicas que ahora se reían de el.  
Una mano tomo el brazo de Marshall haciéndolo parar y girar su mirada para ver a la "susodicha" que lo detenía. -Marshall, no te enojes. Me pareció...lindo - Fionna, la pronunciante de esa frase estaba sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir, Marshall se sonrojó por sus palabras, en especial por lo último: "Me pareció lindo".  
-Bueno, yo voy a ver como esta la Duquesa de la Nuez- Marceline tenía "corazón de piedra" siempre interrumpía esos momentos entre Fionna y Marshall.  
La vampiresa de paro del sillón y flotando se alejó hacia la puerta y salió en dirección a los aposentos de la Duquesa.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- Marshall miro a Fionna ,ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a su amigo.

-Hora-De-Aventura-

Fionna y Marshall Lee caminaban armónicamente en dirección a la casa de la humana, el cálido viento soplaba en sus caras y ellos llevaban un silencio pero este no era incómodo.  
-Te reto a una carrera, de aquí a tu casa- Marshall miro a Fionna y le sonrió esperando convencerla de aquello que acababa de proponer.  
-¡ CLARO!- Fionna comenzó a correr, acto que el vampiro imito.

-Ya casi llego- la humana estaba cerca de la casa y extendida su mano derecha para tocar la casa más pronto.  
-Eso nunca- el vampiro tomo la blusa de Fionna y la jalo para hacer que ella se atrasara y el pudiera ganar pero en lugar de que eso pasara, ambos cayeron al suelo.

Los amigos comenzaron a reír por la caída, ninguno de los dos había ganado. -Eres un tonto- dijo la humana entre risas al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Marshall que se encontraba sobre ella.  
Marshall se levantó y limpió un poco su ropa, extendió su mano para que Fionna la tomara -Gracias- añadió sonriente el vampiro refiriéndose al reciente insulto de Fionna.

Fionna río para sus adentros, para ella el sentido del humor de Marshall era único.  
Una vez que se habían parado sacudieron sus ropas con sus manos, quitándoles el polvo que juntaron en la caída.  
-Me divertí mucho hoy, Marshall -Fionna se sonrojó y volteo a ver Marshall que estaba igualmente sonrojado.  
- Yo también Fi - en vampiro miro a Fionna y suspiro -sabes, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho - el se sonrojó aún más y jugo con los dedos de su mano nerviosamente.  
Fionna estaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, también estaba sonrojada ¿Será que Marshall le dirá lo que quiere que le diga?  
-Dime- Fionna susurro nerviosa, apenas audible para los oídos de Marshall.  
Marshall la miro a los ojos y sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos -Yo... yo dede hace muchos años... Yo estoy- Marshall estaba nervioso ¿Y si no le correspondía Fionna?.

- ¿QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS PARA ANDAR AFUERA? - unos largos brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Fionna inmovilizandola.  
- Cake, ¿puedes esperar?¡ Estaba hablando con Marshall! - ahora la humana estaba roja del enojo, de la vergüenza y se notaba a simple vista que el vampiro estaba también enojado.  
-No, fuchi -Cake jalo a Fionna hacia adentro de la casa del árbol.  
-Adiós Marshall- Fionna pronuncio tristemente y Marshall solo la despidió con la mano.

Cuando la humana había entrado completamente a la casa, Marshall se dirigió de regreso a su casa.  
-Gata inútil, ¡ya había reunido el valor para confesarle a Fionna lo que siento por ella y llega su estúpida gata y lo arruina! -Marshall estaba hecho una furia, maldecía y maldecía a Cake, lo había arruinado todo.

-Hora-De-Aventura-

*En la casa del árbol*  
-Cake, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Fionna camino enojada hacia su gata haciendo que a Cake se le esponjara la cola, como cuando se aproximan problemas.  
- Mi colita se esponjo, no podía dejarte con ese chupa sangre- La gata si que estaba asustada, nunca había visto a Fionna así de enojada.  
-Tu me dejaste sola con el para empezar, por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue tu estómago? -Fionna se cruzo de brazos, era la pelea más fuerte que se haya visto de aquellas hermanas.  
-MUCHO MEJOR, gracias. Pero yo no me voy a quedar a pelear- Cake se giró y salió de ese lugar para alejarse de Fionna.  
-¡Bien! , largate - Fionna le grito a Cake mientras aún estaba en la cocina. Cuando se había ido, se dirigió a su habitación, quería dormir y pensar en otra cosa por unas horas. Pero fue inútil, era horrible estar peleada con Cake, era su hermana.

Logro conciliar el sueño y se acurrucó en su cama para caer es un muy profundo sueño.  
-Fionna, te amo, pero sólo tenemos 14 horas para salvar la tierra.- El rostro de Marshall estaba ensangrentado, tenía múltiples heridas en la cara y todo el cuerpo.  
-¿¡Marshall, de que hablas!?  
-La maldición, Fionna-Marshall miro a Fionna con cara de confusión.  
-¿Qué?  
-Fionna, Fionna  
-¿Qué? MARSHALL ,REPONDEME  
-Fionna, despierta- Fionna sintió como un líquido caía en su cara.

-¿BMO?- Fionna había despertado, era un sueño. Enfrente de ella se encontraba BMO con cara de preocupación.  
-Fionna, estabas gritando dormida- BMO jugaba con sus dedos nervioso- Cake me mando, se preocupó por ti.- BMO embozo una pequeña sonrisa  
-Ah, mira- dijo Fionna sarcásticamente, seguía muy enojada con Cake por arruinar su momento con Marshall -Esa *Gata se preocupó por mi- Fionna hablo ofensivamente insultando a Cake * por que aunque es una gata ella lo uso como doblé sentido.  
-No la ofendas, sólo fue una pequeña pelea- BMO regaño a la humana y frunció en sueño en señal de estar enojada.  
-¿Fionna?- una voz detrás de Fionna hizo que se sobresaltara y volteara atrás.

-Hora-De-Aventura-

-Marshall esta enamorado de una humana, y al parecer... ella le corresponde- una chica que se encontraba oculta por un sombrero, dirigía su palabra hacia un objeto desconocido, parecía un objeto mágico.  
-Eso es imposible- la voz grave a la que la chica hablaba le contesto fuertemente.  
-Es posible, la maldición...-la chica le grito al objeto parlante.  
-No, tienes que evitarlo- la voz regaño a la chica- En la tierra de Ooo, hay un chico, se llama Finn, tienes que hacer que la enamorada de Marshall se enamore de el, ella lo dejara y el quedara tan deprimido que regresara a la Nocheosfera y no volverá a ver un humano en su vida.-la voz le dijo a la chica con demasiada crueldad.  
-Finn, ¿Finn el humano?- la Chica cambio su tono de voz por uno de preocupación.  
- Si -  
-¿No puede ser otro chico? ¿Qué tal el Pincipe BubbleGum? -la chica trato de razonar con la voz pero su intento fue inútil.  
-No, o ¿Acaso la vampirita también esta enamorada de un humano? - la voz dijo esto con un tono muy cruel de burla, lo que causo que la chica mirara al suelo. - ¿Marceline?- la voz noto que la chica, Marceline se había distraído.  
-Lo...lo haré-y salió de aquel lugar oculto donde hablaba a escondidas con el objeto mágico.  
-

**OMG, Marceline es malvada, QUE FUERTE. No se preocupen luego se unirá al" Lado Claro" (Te va a abandonar Sammy jajaja).**

_**Una cosa más: CAKE324 respondiendo a tu review "oh por GLOB por que lo dejas en suspenso?" es porque en todas las historias que escribo (que tienen capítulos" siempre termino dejando una capitulo en suspenso, me encanta dejar a los lectores pidiendo mas o gritándole a la historia "NOOOOO ¡continua!" si no me crees pregúntale a Sammy1389 ¿Verdad Sam?**_

**Espero que les haya gustado, subo el tercer capitulo el miércoles o el viernes. Besos :***


	3. Chapter 3

**"****From the Very First Day" FAN-FIC**

**HOLA! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, bueno primero quiero decirle algo a **_**Yoshii Lee **_**así que los demás, ****cúbranse los ojos:**** Querida Yoshii después de tu **_**"Clase de español"**_**quede tan **_**boqui abierta**_**que decidí hacerte caso. Tome un libro de español que no utilizo y lo voy a leer se llama **_**"Ortografía para escritores y periodistas"**_**y para mi suerte soy las dos:). Me disculpo por lo del **_**"Bajó"**_**pero es que escribo mi fic el mi IPod y pues el estúpido auto corrector le pone acento. Voy a intentar corregir mi**_**"Él"**_**pero no te prometo nada por tres razones 1. No soy muy observadora. 2. ****Odio los acentos****, me complican la vida. 3. Tengo 12 años, ¿Acaso esperas que tenga ortografía perfecta?. Bueno eso es todo gracias por leer mi Fic, Yoshii, los demás pueden abrir los ojos.**

**Tal vez este cap no sea tan bueno como los otros por que no me llegaba la inspiración para escribirlo, no tenia ideas. Pero la maravillosa **_**Samanta**_**llego a mi rescate y después de media hora riéndose cada vez que decía **_**"Finn y Fionna"**_**me dio ideas. **_**Eres mágica Sam**_**. Disfruten del capitulo.**

**Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla...** •CAPÍTULO 3• Fionna dormía plácidamente en su habitación, después de que de reconciliara con Cake, logro dormir sin interrupciones. *FLASHBACK* -No la ofendas, sólo fue una pequeña pelea- BMO regaño a la humana y frunció en sueño en señal de estar enojada. -¿Fionna?- una voz detrás de Fionna hizo que se sobresaltara y volteara atrás. - Ah, que quieres, Cake- Fionna solo giro la cabeza mirando la ventana ignorando a Cake. -Fionna, yo... lo siento tanto - dicho esto, Cake soltó el llanto u con sus patas cubrió sus mojados ojos. A Fionna le dolía demasiado ver llorar a su hermana por que, rara vez lo hacia. -Cake - ella miro a Cake que quitó sus patas de su cara para ver a Fionna - Eres una "mata pasiones"**(N. de la A.: "Mata pasiones" lo saque de Yoshii Lee, gracias)** - Fionna con los ojos cristalizados abrazó a Cake y susurro: -Te perdono- *FIN DEL FLASHBACK* Fionna escucho como tocaban la puerta y se levantó de el lugar donde anteriormente reposaba. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Marceline, la hermana de Marshall con una sombrilla que cubría su cuerpo del sol. - ¿Marcy? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Fionna estaba bastante nerviosa, ¿Por qué ella estaría en su casa a plena luz del día?. -Mira Fi, se me olvidaron unas cosas en Ooo y como según Marshall eres una aventurera te invito para que aprovechemos y recorramos Ooo ¿Quieres?- Marceline miro a Fionna esperando un "Si" por respuesta, todo era parte de su plan para que Fionna se enamorara de Finn. - Claro pero...- Fionna de miro y se percató de que aún tenía la pijama puesta -Tengo que cambiarme ¿Quieres pasar?- Fionna se hizo a un lado indicándole a Marcy que pasara pero esta negó con la cabeza. - Tengo que llamarle a alguien, te espero afuera- Fionna asintió y entro a su casa para alistarse para su viaje. La vampiresa saco su celular y marco un número, después de varios segundos una voz del otro lado de la línea respondió. - ¿Hola? -Ah, pásale a Finn el teléfono, pulgoso- Obviamente era Jake quien estaba hablando, Jake solo gruño y al instante se escucho una voz más suave y dulce. -¿Marcy? -Esa voz que hacia estremecer a Marcy estaba detrás de la línea. -Finn, voy a ir a Ooo por unas cosas que olvide - Marceline hablo nerviosamente - llevare una amiga a recorrer los reinos y me gustaría que nos acompañaras- Marceline rogaba que Finn dijera que si, quería salvar a Marshall de la maldición que el destino le tenía preparada. -Claro, nos vemos en una hora- Finn colgó y Marceline suspiro aliviada de que aceptara ir con ellas. - Estoy lista- Fionna salió de la casa del árbol poniéndose su gorrito, Merceline comenzó a caminar y Fionna la siguió.

Caminaban en un silencio bastante incomodo para Fionna, pero no para Marcy por que ella se encontraba pensando el los últimos detalles de su plan.

-¿y cuantos años le llevas a Marshall?- Marceline puso la mirada en blanco, ¿Por que tenia que hablar esa chiquilla?

-Dos, yo soy la mayor -Marceline sonrió victoriosamente.

- Si son hermanos, ¿Por que viven en tierras distintas?- Fionna cambio su cara por una de confusión.

-Hay dos Nocheósferas, una en Ooo y una en Aaa, el y yo nos odiamos, no veo por que no- Marcy hablo con indiferencia mientras observaba como la mirada de Fionna cambiaba por una de confusión aun mayor.

- Creí que solo había una Nocheósfera, la de Aaaaaaaaaaaa- Fionna y Marceline ya habían entrado a Ooo, Fionna estaba impresionada, Ooo era idéntico a Aaa, solo que las cosas estaban acomodadas en el dado contrario.

-Genial ¿No? - Fionna solo asintió con la cabeza de lo atónita que estaba. Como no reaccionaba la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia casa de Finn.

-Hora-De-Aventura-

Finn escucho como tocaban la puerta y se acerco a abrir. Eran Marceline y ¿La amiga de Marcy?

-Hola Marcy- dijo prestándole la menor importancia a la vampira- ¿Quién es tu amiga?- Fionna al escuchar a Finn se sonrojo, Marceline por su parte sonrió victoriosamente aunque en el fondo se sentía triste por tener que realizar aquella misión, pero, la familia ante todo.

- Soy, Fionna...la humana- Finn abrió sus ojos azules como platos al escuchar ¿Humana?.

-¿Eres humana? Crei ser el ultimo.- Finn estaba asombrado, no creía que había encontrado otro ejemplar de la misma especie que el y que además, se pareciera tanto.

- Bueno, hablan de eso en el camino. Finn, lleva a Fionna al Dulce Reino, yo no quiero ir allí, los alcanzare después de recoger mis cosas- Marceline empujo a los humanos para que avanzaran y eso hicieron. Ella por su parte camino hacia su casa pero cuando estaba se gura de que no la veían, se volvió invisible y alcanzo a los humanos.

Nada interesante, solo recorrían el Dulce Reino, Finn de vez en cuando decía alguna aventura que tubo en cierto lugar...

-Una vez un venado me rompió las piernas- dijo Finn tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Bromeas? una venada me las rompió a mi- ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Marceline que los espiaba comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría de que se llevaran bien pero unas manos que cubrieron su boca y la jalaban a un callejón alejado de la gente. Cuando la mano la soltó, y se sorprendió de ver a Marshall cruzado de brazos con una ceja levantada.

-Gracias por hacerme paro con Fionna- Marceline rio por el sarcasmo de su pequeño hermano.

-¿Que tiene de malo que le presente a Finn?- Marceline aun reía, le parecía muy gracioso verlo enojado.

-Marceline, sabes que me muero por Fionna y llegas tu y le presentas a Finn para que me la robe- Marshall estaba enojado, alzo sus brazos al aire desesperado. Él noto como Marceline dejaba de reírse, giro su mirada y noto que el rostro de Marceline estaba serio.

- Hay algunas cosas de ti que ni siquiera tú conoces- Marceline se propuso salir de aquel lugar pero algo se lo impidió- Tienes que saberlo, sígueme- y comenzó a flotar.

**Y eso fue el capítulo 3 señoras y señores, ojala les haya gustado.**

**Subo otro capitulo el lunes (si puedo). Gracias por tus ideas Samy. Gracias por tus clases de español Yoshii.**

**Me disculpo por mis posibles faltas de ortografía, que tengan una linda semana.**

**Los amo. Dejen sus reviews.**


	4. Capítulo 4: La maldición

**"****_From the Very First Day_****" FAN-FIC**

**Holis (****_Hilos_**** para ****_Sammy_****) Que tal su semana? La mía bien y espero que la suya igual, bueno en este capítulo descubrirán quien fue la maldita que maldijo a ****_Marshall_****, el personaje tiene el nombre de mi mejor amiga, ****_Samanta_**** pero no tienen nada que ver (****_además de que ambas son malvadas_****).**

**Bueno, sin mas ****_preámbulos_**** les dejo el cuarto capítulo...**

**Hora de Aventura y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ya sabes a quien le pertenecen y si no saben... ¡GOOGLE IT!**

•CAPÍTULO 4•

- Hay algunas cosas de ti que ni siquiera tú conoces- Marceline se propuso salir de aquel lugar pero algo se lo impidió- Tienes que saberlo, sígueme- y comenzó a flotar.

Marshall se quedo pensando, no comprendió pero cuando cayó en cuenta que su hermana se estaba alejando, opto por seguirla.  
Después de unos segundos siguiendo a Marceline, ambos llegaron a una montaña, en ella había un río pequeño que nacía allí, había un gran árbol que daba sombra en toda la montaña. El pasto estaba lleno con pequeñas florecillas lilas que formaban una gran alfombra de flores.  
-Aquí vengó cuando quiero pensar- Marceline se sentó en el tapete lila y se apoyó en el gran y viejo árbol.

Marshall se encontraba confundido, ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Qué le diría su hermana?. Él se sentó a un lado de su hermana recargandose en el árbol al igual que Marcy. -Marshall tú tienes una maldición, no puedes enamórate de humanos y que te correspondan... y es en parte mi culpa- Marceline guardo silencio por unos segundos, Marshall ahora estaba más confundido que nunca.- Verás-

*Flashback*  
Una mujer embarazada se encontraba corriendo, siguiendo un rastro de cenizas. Las personas la veían pasar, se extrañaban pero no la paraban o decían palabra alguna.

La mujer llego a una casucha en las orillas de la aldea y entro:  
-Valla, mira que me ha traído el viento.- una bruja se apareció de entré las sombras y giro repetidas veces alrededor de la mujer, desprendiendo cenizas de su largo vestido negro cada vez que se movía.  
-Dame a Marceline, Samanta- la mujer embarazada era la madre de Marceline, futura madre de Marshall.

La bruja llamada Samanta comenzó a reír malévolamente -Querida, me temo que eso no es posible- dijo al mismo tiempo que se paraba en frente de la madre de Marceline.  
-¿Qué quieres esta vez, Samanta?- aquella mujer ocultaba perfectamente su miedo, pero si tenía miedo, miedo de jamás ver a Marcy otra vez.

-Esta vez no es tan fácil, Shelvey- dijo la bruja mientras volvía a girar alrededor de Shelvey- quiero que ese engendro que llevas dentro, se comprometa conmigo al nacer- Samanta volvió a parar frente a Shelvey mirándola a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

Después de minutos pensando, Shelvey asintió. La bruja chasqueo sus dedos y al instante apareció Marceline, sana y salva. La pequeña Marcy corrió hacia su mama al verla y la abrazo fuertemente.  
*Fin del Flashback*

-No entiendo, eso que tiene que ver con que me enamore de Fionna- el vampiro estaba extremadamente confundido, no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.  
-Cállate- la vampiresa golpeo a su hermano en la cabeza fuertemente- aún no término- su hermano asintió, callándose para que ella pudiera terminar su historia.

*Continuación del Flashback*

Años más tarde, el pequeño Marshall ya había nacido y tenía un año de nacido.

Cierto día, Shelvey se encontraba en la cocina, estaba tranquila pero de pronto una niebla negra se coló por debajo de la puerta y de esa niebla salió Samanta, la bruja de las sombras.

-Shelvey, que linda estas. Oye, según mi calendario, tu hijo ya tiene un año y esa es edad suficiente para que nos comprometamos **(N. de la A.: les recuerdo que están en la "Edad Media" y en ese entonces se comprometían desde pequeños**)- Samantase veía exactamente igual que hace un año, ella tenía la cualidad de que, a pesar de los años, ella no envejece.

-Samanta, temo que mi hijo no puede comprometerse contigo, el es pequeño pero eso no impide que este enamorado de Carol, la vecina. -Shelvey sonaba tranquila, ella había planeado todo desde hace un año, cuando recupero a Marceline.

Samanta no supo qué hacer o decir, su enojo era notorio, ella quería estar dentro de la familia Abadeer y ahora esto. –Que no se te olvide esto, Shelvey, maldigo a tu estúpido hijo para que jamás, y lo digo enserio, jamás se enamore de otra humana y que esta le corresponda. Si algo llegara a suceder entre Marshall y una humana, la guerra más terrible entre vampiros y brujas se desatara- Samanta, terminando de maldecir al hijo de Shelvey, ajito su capa y salió de aquel lugar.

Shelvey se preocupo, no había tomado en cuenta que Samanta podía maldecir.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Wow- Marshall decía pocas palabras, estaba sumamente concentrado en sus pensamientos- entonces por eso le presentaste a Finn- se podía encontrar cierta tristeza en la voz del vampiro. Su hermana había terminado de narrar y por lo tanto se encontraba callada esperando la reacción de su hermano. – Si algún día veo a Samanta, me las va a pagar, pero…- Marshall paro de hablar por unos segundos, Marceline se extraño porque su hermano no había terminado su oración- pero no dejare que esto nos separe a Fionna y a mí, yo luchare por ella, Marceline y no dejare que esa estúpida maldición, esa estúpida Samanta y esa estúpida guerra impida nuestro amor- Marshall hablo con mucha seguridad, decidido de lo que iba a hacer, tanto que llego a asustar un poco a su hermana.

Terminando de hablar, Marshall se paro y se alejo flotando en dirección hacia el Dulce Reino para encontrar a Fionna y confesarle sus sentimientos.

Marceline por su parte se quedo atónita por las decisiones de su hermano, cuando reacciono, saco de su bolsa un espejo de mano, el cual abrió y se encontró con la imagen de la bruja Samanta:

-Samanta, tenemos un problema- dijo Marceline dirigiéndose hacia la imagen se la bruja que se proyectaba en el espejo mágico.

**Chan, chan, channnnnn se que los deje con muchas dudas como ¿Por que Marceline le habla a Samanta? Pero todo se sabrá a su tiempo.**

**Bueno, ese fue el cuarto capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5: Aborten la misión

**"From the Very First Day" FAN-FIC**

**Hola! Bueno, primero que nada: perdón por no subir capítulos esta semana pero estaba en periodo de exámenes y pues, ya saben así que perdónenme porfis.**  
**Otra cosa, se que todos han de odiar a Samanta (la bruja) pero no es tan mala como os parece, ya verán.**  
**Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo. **  
**Hora de Aventua no me pertenece... Bla bla.**

•CAPÍTULO 5•

-Samanta, tenemos un problema- Marceline le hablaba a la figura de Samanta que se reflejaba en el espejo.  
-Lo se,lo escuche todo- Samanta hablo un poco preocupada, ella quería protejer a los hermanos Abadeer pero ¿cómo? -Mañana te espero en este mismo lugar al atardecer- le ordeno.  
-Samanta, nunca he entendido por que te preocupas por que estemos bien, tu fuiste quien maldijo a Marshall- Marceline nunca se había atrevido a preguntar aunque la curiosidad la comía desde adentro.

Samanta sonrió- Marceline, después de maldecir a Marshall, te tome mucho cariño a ti y eras como mi hermana, además siempre me he preocupado por Marshy por que lo amo pero la verdadera razón es que- la bruja trago saliva y aguardo unos segundos pensando en cual sería la forma más adecuada de decirlo- Marshall y tu son...mis...primos.

-Hora-De-Aventura-

Marshall llego al Dulce Reino esperando encontrar a Fionna y así, finalmente confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella. Camino por todo el Dulce Reino pero no había señal de Fionna por ningún lado así que fue a buscarla a otros reinos.

Llego al Reino Helado y vio a Fionna y a Finn tomados de la mano y sintió como si una estaca de madera se clavará en su corazón, decidió seguir a los muchachos para averiguar más de ellos, pero aún estaba dolido, le daban celos el tal Finn y nunca ha hablado con el.

Finn y Fionna subieron una colina de nieve seguidos por Marshall, llegaron a la cima de la pequeña colina y los humanos se sentaron en el frío suelo, mientras Marshall los observaba sigilosamente por detrás.

El atardecer estaba frente a ellos, se veía espléndido ante sus miradas y, a pesar del frío que hacia en el Reino Helado, un calor se podía percibir. Fionna movió su cabeza de modo que quedara recargada en el hombro de Finn provocando que los celos que Marshall tenía aumentarán.  
-Fionna, se que apenas te conozco dede hoy en la mañana... pero sentí desde el primer momento que estamos hechos para estar juntos- las mejillas de ambos humanos estaban más rojas que un jitomate- así que, ¿Qué dices, Fi? -Finn miro a Fionna quien se encontraba mirando a la nieve fijamente, ocultando sus rojas mejillas.

Marshall también tenía las mejillas rojas, pero del enojo. No quiso esperar a que Fionna dijera palabra alguna por que el suponía lo peor, se alejó flotando de la montaña y se decidió a salir de Ooo.

Camino un gran rato solo, con la cabeza abajo, dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Llego a Aaa, para entonces la luna estaba en el cielo y miles de estrellas alumbraban el cielo. -Un día perfecto ¿No?- susurro Marshall inaudible para cualquiera, solo para el.

Llego a casa, tomo su guitarra, una pluma de tinta roja y una libreta que tenía escrito en la portada "Canciones del corazón". Paso varias páginas, todas llenas de tinta roja, con múltiples títulos y letras de canciones. Entre los títulos de canciones había varios que estaban remarcados con un plumón rojo como "Fionna" "Forever" y el más llamativo que era "From the Very First Day". Paso las páginas hasta dar con una que no tuviera nada escrito, tomo la pluma que había dejado a un lado y puso el título.

" Hopelessly devoted to you- Marshall Lee."

Marshall comenzó a tocar varios acordes en su guitarra y las palabras brotaron de su boca como si las hubiera planeado anteriormente.

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken.  
My eyes are not the first to cry.  
I'm not the first to know,  
There's just no getting over you

You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But, baby, can't you see  
There's nothing else for me to do?  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you.

My head is saying, "Fool, forget her."  
My heart is saying, "Don't let go.  
Hold on till the end."  
And that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you "

Una lágrima salió del ojo de Marshall ,recorrió su mejilla y cayo en la hoja sobre la cual Marshall estaba escribiendo y se mojó provocando que se corriera la tinta de las palabras "Forget her".

-Glob, el me esta diciendo que luche por ella- Marshall miro fijamente la libreta hasta que decidió mejor dormir para despejar su mente por un rato.

-  
**La canción que use en este capítulo se llama "Hopessly devoted to you" y es de la película Vaselina o Brillantina interpretada por Olivia Newton John.**  
**Espero que les haya gustado asi... Muhisisisisisimo, esperen el sig. capítulo, prometo subirlo pronto ;) .Besitos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finn y Fionna

"From the Very First Day" FAN-FIC

HOLAAAAAA! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno antes de que lean este capítulo les avisare que este capítulo y el siguiente van a ser algo raros por que es como el mismo día pero narrado por diferentes personas y cada quien hizo cosas diferentes. En el capítulo anterior se narró el día de Marshall Lee y en este el día de Finn y Fionna. Espero que les gusté.  
Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

•CAPÍTULO 6•

El atardecer estaba frente a ellos, se veía espléndido ante sus miradas y, a pesar del frío que hacia en el Reino Helado, un calor se podía percibir. Fionna movió su cabeza de modo que quedara recargada en el hombro de Finn provocando que los celos que Marshall ,quien los espiaba, aumentarán.  
-Fionna, se que apenas te conozco dede hoy en la mañana... pero sentí desde el primer momento que estamos hechos para estar juntos- las mejillas de ambos humanos estaban más rojas que un jitomate- así que, ¿Qué dices, Fi? -Finn miro a Fionna quien se encontraba mirando a la nieve fijamente, ocultando sus rojas mejillas.

Marshall también tenía las mejillas rojas, pero del enojo. No quiso esperar a que Fionna dijera palabra alguna por que el suponía lo peor, se alejó flotando de la montaña y se decidió a salir de Ooo.

Fionna no pronunciaba palabra alguna, estaba organizando las ideas en su cabeza o simplemente estaba pensando bien su respuesta.  
-Fionna di algo antes de que muera- se sintió la tensión en el ambiente, parecía que Fionna estaba ignorando a Finn. Los ojos de Finn se cristalizaron, el quería llorar pero se contuvo esperando la respuesta de Finn.

Fionna dio un gran suspiro y aún mirando hacia la nieve contesto -Finn, te quiero y... si noté la conexión que hubo entre nosotros- Su mirada se encontró con la de Finn- pero te conocí hoy y mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona- El humano bajo su mirada, no quería ver a Fionna a los ojos pero esta tomo la barbilla del humanó y la levantó - pero podemos conocernos más , ser amigos y tal vez en unos meses podamos intentarlo.- Ambos humanos sonrieron y Fionna se inclinó lentamente hacia Finn y depósito un tierno beso en su mejilla.  
-Ven, busquemos a Marcy- Finn se levantó, estaba sonrojado por el beso de Fionna y había una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estiro su mano en dirección a Fionn y esta la tomo para poder levantarse. Sacudieron la poca nieve que había en su ropa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Marceline.

-Hora-De-Aventura-

Finn y Fionna llegaron a vas ase su amiga Marceline. Caminaron hasta la puerta que casualmente estaba abierta.  
-Marceline- Finn empujo la puerta haciendo que esta se abrirá y rechinara. La vampiresa se encontraba flotando cerca de un sillón de la sala tocando su bajo

-*It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah* - Marceline tenía los ojos cerrados estaba muy concentrada en su canción pero Finn insistió en que le contestará.  
-¡Marceline!- la voz de Finn se elevó y esta vez Marcy paro de tocar su bajo y miro amenazadoramente a Finn que la había interrumpido.  
-¿Qué?- Marcy aún los miraba con una mirada fría.  
- Ya es tarde y me preguntaba si podíamos regresar a Aaa- Fionna estaba asustada por la mirada de Marceline, se notaba su enojo a simple vista.  
- Ok- la actitud de Marceline cambio a una normal. -Finn ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones en Aaa?- Fionna miro a Finn y movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo diciéndole a Finn que aceptara.  
- Acepto, pero ¿Dónde me quedaría? - Finn estaba desconcertado, sólo había aceptado por Fionna.  
- Se puede quedar con el Príncipe Gumball- Fionna miro a Marceline esperando su aprobación.  
La vampiresa solamente asintió con la cabeza. -Finn avísale al pulgoso, empaca ropa y - Marcy llevo una de sus manos a su frente- si quieres que venga- Finn la miro extrañando por que ella y Jake jamás se llevaron de lo mejor- ¡CORRE ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA! -Finn salió corriendo de casa de Marcy en dirección hacia la casa del árbol.

-  
Ese fue el sexto capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Feliz día del niño.  
Dejen sus reviews. Vean hora de aventura en Cartoon Network a las 10:30.


	7. Chapter 7: Somos primos

**"From the Very First Day" FAN-FIC**

**HOLA PERSONAS, ¿Cómo están?, se que me quieren asesinar por no subir a tiempo los capítulos pero tengo eso del proyecto y tarea, periodismo, natación, etc, por eso no he podido subir nuevos capítulos, lo siento... Otra cosa, de ahora en adelante intentare subir un capítulo por semana LOS LUNES, mas o menos a la para que me de tiempo de escribir los capítulos y consultar con mi "Vampi-bruji-Thor-zombi" amiga algunas cosas.**

**Bueno, en fin, los quiero, que les guste en capitulo, faltan 18 días para el estreno de "Man of Steel" aquí en México (eso nada que ver pero estoy súper emocionada), hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**•CAPÍTULO 7•**  
Terminando de hablar, Marshall se paro y se alejo flotando en dirección hacia el Dulce Reino para encontrar a Fionna y confesarle sus sentimientos.  
Marceline por su parte se quedo atónita por las decisiones de su hermano, cuando reacciono, saco de su bolsa un espejo de mano, el cual abrió y se encontró con la imagen de la bruja Samanta:  
-Samanta, tenemos un problema- Marceline le hablaba a la figura de Samanta que se reflejaba en el espejo.

-Lo se,lo escuche todo- Samanta hablo un poco preocupada, ella quería protejer a los hermanos Abadeer pero ¿cómo? -Mañana te espero en este mismo lugar al atardecer- le ordeno.

-Samanta, nunca he entendido por que te preocupas por que estemos bien, tu fuiste quien maldijo a Marshall- Marceline nunca se había atrevido a preguntar aunque la curiosidad la comía desde adentro.

Samanta sonrió- Marceline, después de maldecir a Marshall, te tome mucho cariño a ti y eras como mi hermana, además siempre me he preocupado por Marshy por que lo amo pero la verdadera razón es que- la bruja trago saliva y aguardo unos segundos pensando en cual sería la forma más adecuada de decirlo- Marshall y tu son...mis...primos.

-¿! QUEEEEE!?- Marceline se exalto demasiado, comenzó agitar los brazos en el aire y a caminar el círculos - Pero... ¿¡QUEEEE!?- Samanta soltó una carcajeada, era la primera vez que Marceline la escuchaba reír así. -Explicate Samanta ¿Cómo es posible?-  
Samanta se calmó y dejo de reír para poner una seria cara en su rostro -Es una larga y complicada historia- Marceline solo miro a través del espejo. -No me importa, tengo que saber- Marceline, al igual que su prima, puso una cara sería.  
-Verás Marcy, todo comenzó cuando tu madre, Shelvey y mi madre, Sally eran aún humanas y unas adolescentes alrededor de 17 años.

*Flashback*  
Una niña de 17 años, estaba en el sótano de su casa. Sus cortos cabellos negro que llegaban a sus hombros cubrían su rostro cada vez que miraba hacia abajo para mezclar los variados ingredientes que estaban en el Caldero de bruja de utilizaba.  
Sintió como una pequeña brisa de viento recorría su espalda

-Sally, ¿Es eso brujería? - había una niña de pocos años menor que Sally, estaba atónita debajo del marco de la puerta.

-Shelvey, por favor, no le digas a mamá- era muy tarde, Shelvey había corrido hacia la cocina.

La pequeña llego corriendo a la cocina, agitada por que si casa era bastante grande -Mamá, Sally, ella es una bruja- terminando de pronunciar eso Shelvey se desmayó y dejo ver a Sally que estaba detrás de ella, mostrando unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa diabólica.

-Sally, te destierro- la madre de ambas se veía extremadamente enojada, Sally no tuvo más remedio que salir volando. Lo que nadie sabía, era que Sally estaba embarazada, un embarazo no planeado por parte de su novio.

*Fin del Flashback*

-¿Sally, es mi tía?- Marceline tenía la misma cara que Marshall cuando le contó lo de su maldición. -¿Y tu eres mi prima?

-Era tu tía, Sally murió cuando yo cumplí 15 años, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para enseñarme todo y heredarme el puesto de "Bruja de las Sombras"- Samanta sonrió victoriosamente- Bueno "prima", nos vemos mañana, aquí- La bruja hizo comillas con los dedos en la palabra prima, y después de hablar, su imagen desapareció del espejo mágico de Marcy.

-Wow, esa bruja es mi prima- susurro Marcy para ella, le agradaba la idea de que ella fuera su prima por que era... su mejor amiga en todo Ooo.

-Hora-De-Aventura-

Finn y Fionna llegaron a casa de su amiga Marceline. Caminaron hasta la puerta que casualmente estaba abierta.

-Marceline- Finn empujo la puerta haciendo que esta se abrirá y rechinara. La vampiresa se encontraba flotando cerca de un sillón de la sala tocando su bajo

-*It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah* - Marceline tenía los ojos cerrados estaba muy concentrada en su canción pero Finn insistió en que le contestará.

-¡Marceline!- la voz de Finn se elevó y esta vez Marcy paro de tocar su bajo y miro amenazadoramente a Finn que la había interrumpido.

-¿Qué?- Marcy aún los miraba con una mirada fría.

- Ya es tarde y me preguntaba si podíamos regresar a Aaa- Fionna estaba asustada por la mirada de Marceline, se notaba su enojo a simple vista.

- Ok- la actitud de Marceline cambio a una normal. -Finn ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones en Aaa?-

Fionna miro a Finn y movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo diciéndole a Finn que aceptara. - Acepto, pero ¿Dónde me quedaría? - Finn estaba desconcertado, sólo había aceptado por Fionna.

- Se puede quedar con el Príncipe Gumball- Fionna miro a Marceline esperando su aprobación. La vampiresa solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Finn avísale al pulgoso, empaca ropa y - Marcy llevo una de sus manos a su frente- si quieres que venga- Finn la miro extrañando por que ella y Jake jamás se llevaron de lo mejor- ¡CORRE ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA! -Finn salió corriendo de casa de Marcy en dirección hacia la casa del árbol.

Cuándo la vampiresa de había asegurado de que Finn había salido, inicio la conversación con Fionna que se quedo allí. - Bueno, ¿Y qué tal Finn?- Fionna se sonrojó inmediatamente y formo una pequeña sobria tímida en su rostro.

-Es... muy lindo, es fantástico, me llevo a todos los reinos, íbamos de la mano, fue muy hermoso- Marceline sonrió victoriosamente, había logrado su propósito. Pero en el fondo se sentía triste, por que ella sentía algo por Finn y porque sabía que eso afectaría a su hermano.

- ¿Ósea qué te gusta?

-Oh, no. Pero es un buen partido- Fionna se sonrojó un poco más de lo que ya estaba.  
-Chicas, ¡Ya volví! - Finn había entrado a la casa con Jake y una mochila extra con ropa.

-Ya vámonos- Jake estaba sonriente, con sus botas rojas y listo para partir hacia Aaa -Gracias por invitarme Marcy.

-Denada, Jake, ya vámonos - Tomo su bajo y una mochila y salieron los 4 hacia la tierra de Aaa.

**Y ya (Sam, se que te acuerdas de eso), ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Presentando a Gumball

**"From the Very First Day" FAN-FIC **

**HOLA! Bueno hoy es lunes y como se los prometí... aquí esta el capitulo de la semana :*. **

**Mensaje para Sammy: Acuérdate de comprar la cosa esa para el proyecto. Te amo, bye.**

**Bueno, este es el capítulo, espero que les guste musho3**

***CAPÍTULO 8***

Finn, Fionna, Marceline y Jake caminaban de regreso hacia la tierra de Aaa. Los hermanos Finn y Jake habían decidido pasar unos días en Aaa.

Marceline y Jake caminaban por delante de los humanos, no hablaban entre ellos, había un gran e incomodo silencio, por lo menos para Jake por que la vampiresa usaba su agudo sentido del oído para escuchar todo lo que decían los humanos detrás de ella. Finn y Fionna llevaban una conversación infinita, hablaban de diversas cosas sin un sentido concreto.

Marceline sonreía ampliamente por que su plan se estaba llevando al pie de la letra. El amarillento cachorro había tratado de comenzar una conversación con Marcy mas de 3 veces pero esta lo impedía ya que su única preocupación en ese momento eran los humanos.

Después de miles de horas, que en realidad habían sido 30 minutos, llegaron a la frontera de Ooo y Aaa, Finn y Jake tuvieron la misma impresión que Fionna cuando llego a Ooo.

-¿¡Pero que diablos!? -Finn era el más exaltado de todos- Es igualito a Ooo- Tenia la boca abierta a más no poder, observaba diestra y siniestra una y otra vez son creer lo que sus ojos veían, una replica de su tierra.

Marceline simplemente ignoro todas las cosas que Finn decía sobre Aaa y camino hacia el dulce reino seguida por todos que venían riendo de Finn. Entraron al Dulce Reino y al Castillo de este son problema alguno, buscaron al Dulce Príncipe en su laboratorio y efectivamente allí estaba.

-Gumball- Marceline fue la primera en saludarlo, él cuando vio a la vampiresa entrando sonrió, casualmente Marceline y el eran mejores amigos, era raro por que ella se llevaba pésimo con su hermana- Venimos a pedirte un favor.

-Claro, Marcy ¿En qué puedo servirles?- esta vez se dirigió a Fiona y a su amiga.

-Veras, hay dos idiotas que vienen de Ooo a vacacionar y no tienen donde quedarse - en ese momento Finn y Jake entraron al salón. El príncipe se sorprendió bastante del parentesco que tenían Finn y Fionna. -¿Pueden quedarse contigo? Por favor -Marceline hizo cara de perrito regañado por que sabia que así su amigo cedía ante cualquier situación.

-Si, no hay problema- El príncipe inmediatamente continuó con su experimento, Marcy se sorprendió de que no se quejara pero no discutió y mando a Finn, Jake y Fionna con el Mayordomo Mentita para que les asignara una habitación.

**Y ese es el capítulo 8, lo siento mucho si lo hice demasiado en exceso corto pero no me llego a inspiración para más que eso. Intentaré que el siguiente sea el doble de largo que uno normal para compensarles este.**

**Cuídense mucho y coman vegetales, son saludables así que salúdenlos. Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9: Finnceline

**"From the Very First Day" FAN-FIC **

**Holi, ¿Cómo están mis guapos lectores? Les he venido a traer es noveno capítulo de mi Fic, espero les guste, en este capítulo se llevarán una gran sorpresa.**

**Cambiando el tema, los guapos que tengan Twitter, siganme ( naomirosales13) daré adelnatos de capítulos y avisaré cuando saqué capítulos.**

**Otra cosa, a estas maravillosas personas que me han avisado que esta prohibido poner canciones en los capítulos, los amo por avisarme pero ni remota idea de como borrarlas.**

***CAPÍTULO 9***

Finn y Jake acompañaron a la ama de llaves mentita para que les mostrara su habitación. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una habitación con una gran puerta, entraron y observaron que la habitación tenía dos camas del mismo tamaño con una colcha color rosa pastel sobre ella. Había un balcón que dejaba ver gran parte del Dulce Reino, colocada enfrente de las dos camas, había una puerta que conducía al baño.

-Jake, quieres ir a ver el castillo- Finn le preguntó a Jake una vez que Mentita los había dejado solos.

-No quiero- se quejó- estoy muy cansado- el cachorro se había recostado sobre una de las camas y abrazado una almohada para dormirse.

-Da igual- Finn salió de la habitación, no era muy fanático de estar encerrado en una habitación sin hacer nada y bueno ¿Quién si?

Finn exploró cada rincón que se cruzaba por enfrente de él, llego al laboratorio y supuso que el príncipe estaría allí así que simplemente siguió su camino pero, algo en su mente no dejaba de der vueltas "¿Qué estará haciendo el Dulce Príncipe? Se lo pregunto por qué conocía a Bonnibel y ella siempre hacía cosas interesantes en su laboratorio, bueno, casi siempre.

Se dio la vuelta en dirección al laboratorio y una vez allí se agachó para poder ver por la pequeña ventana en la puerta de este y vio a Marceline y al Dulce Príncipe. Estaban conversando, ella estaba sentada en la mesa del príncipe y él estaba parado enfrente de ella. A Finn le invadió la curiosidad y abrió unos pocos milímetros la puerta para que las voces de sus amigos se escucharan un poco más alto.

-¿Cuándo lo descubriste?- Gumball parecía preocupado, caminaba de un lado a otro por el laboratorio observando de vez en cuando a su amiga vampiresa.

-Hoy en la mañana, ella me lo dijo por el espejo- Marceline hizo una mueca expresando alegría.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo con que sea tu prima?- Marcy asintió levemente con su cabeza.

Finn, que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, no entendía ni un poco de lo que estaban hablando, solo entendía que Marceline había descubierto hoy en la mañana que alguien era su prima. Asumió que era algún asunto de familia y continuó con su recorrido.

* * *

Después de un rato, sintió como su estómago pedía un poco de comida. Bajo al comedor y se encontró con el Príncipe comiendo cereal en un tazón rosa.

-Hola, Finn- sonrió- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí, verás, tengo hambre- Finn llevó sus manos a su estómago haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-No hay problema. Mentita, ¿Puedes traer otro tazón de cereal?-

No pasó mucho tiempo y Mentita salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja con un Tazón de cereal en ella. Finn se sentó enfrente del príncipe y comenzó a comer.

-Y dime Gumball ¿A ti te gusta Marcy?- Finn sonrió pícaramente, Gumball por su parte, se atragantó con el cereal, impactado con la pregunta de Finn, nunca, desde que había conocido a la vampiresa le había hecho esa pregunta.

-No, es mi mejor amiga pero… para nada- Gumball se sumergió en una red de pensamientos acerca de su amiga hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Finn lo miraba confundido -¿A ti?

Finn se sonrojó, al igual que a Gumball, nadie le había hecho esa pregunta, ni si quiera Jake. Pero hablando de Marcy, Finn la encontraba increíblemente atractiva **(N. de la A.: Igual que Jace, Sammy) **y extremadamente agradable estar con ella pero ¿Sentía algo más que amistad por ella? –No lo sé – El príncipe miró a Finn con una gran sonrisa para que después, el humano volviera a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

***Finn´s P.O.V***

¿Acaso me gustaba Marceline? Nunca me había puesto a pensar acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ella y desde que terminé por la Princesa Flama me he vuelto más cercano a ella. Mi intención no era ponerme a pensar acerca de ella con Gumball, solamente pregunte por curiosidad pero, en que termino confundido fui yo. Marcy es extremadamente guapa, con su cuerpo de diez y sus cuervas bien definidas, inclusivamente más linda que la Princesa Flama, Bonnibel o Fionna.

Ah, Fionna. Los sentimientos son tan raros, ahora pensando en Marcy y hace apenas unas horas, se puede decir que me declare a Fionna. Pero, pienso distinto entre Marcy y Fionna.

Fionna es la primer humana que conozco, y juntos podríamos repoblar la tierra con humanos otra vez, pero en realidad no siento gran cosa por ella, simplemente es mi amiga y creo que hace un rato le dije que "sentía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos" pero por que ambos éramos humanos, en realidad no creo que nuestro destino juntos.

Por otro lado Marcy, ella maravillosa tanto física como psicológicamente, me siento bien a su lado, no me siento así como cuando estoy con Jake o con cualquier otra persona, con Marceline es diferente. Siento como si en ese momento solo estuviéramos ella y yo. Como si todo el mundo desapareciera y Marcy y yo quedáramos solos. Con ella el tiempo nunca es suficiente, siempre que tengo que irme desearía quedarme por una eternidad con ella, con ninguna otra persona siento algo similar. Creo que tal vez si me gusta, tal vez más que eso, tal vez… estoy enamorado de esa hermosa vampiresa.

*Fin de Finn´s P.O.V*

-Finn, te dire algo que no debería decirte- Finn despertó de sus pensamientos. Ya había olvidado que estaba cenando con Gumball. El príncipe tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué? – estaba atontado aún, todo acerca de Marcy daba vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza una y otra vez.

- Marcy, también está enamorada de ti. -

* * *

**Eso fue, señoritas y señoritos el capítulo 9! Sorprendentemente Finceline llegó antes que Fiolee pero bueno... culpen al calentamiento global no a mi. O si quieren culpen a Samanta, ella siempre tiene la culpa de todo ¿Por que? por que es Teresa. **

**Voy a intentar poner pronto Fiolee pero como es la pareja principal de fic tienen que tener más drama y asi. Bueno ya, me despido, besitos.**


	10. Chapter 10: Samanta

"From the Very First Day" FAN-FIC

Hola, antes que nada les pido una disculpa del tamaño del mundo por haber demorado tanto (mis razones estarán al pie del capítulo).  
A partir de ahora Samanta la bruja comenzara a salir constantemente pero no la odien, sólo tiene cerebro de popo. Quienes gusten saber como es el físico de este personaje pueden contactar comigo en mi Twitter ( naomirosales13) y les compartiré la foto de este personaje creado por Sammy y por mi:)  
Sin más por el momento les dejo este capítulo.  
Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

CAPITULO 10

- Marcy, también está enamorada de ti. - el Dulce Príncipe le sonrió tiernamente a Finn mientras este, tomo un color incluso más rojo que el de la sangre, miro a Gumball confundió y el simplemente asintió.  
-¿Ella? ¿Enamorada?- hizo una pausa por unos segundos- ¿De mi?- dijo alzando la voz- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sabía?.- Gumball proceso en su cabeza las preguntas de Finn.  
-Si, Marcy esta enamorada DE TI, desde hace cinco meses, por que así son los sentimientos de la mujeres y por que personas como ella prefieren guardar sus sentimientos- número con sus dedos mientras respondía las preguntas de Finn en orden pero, al parecer, el humano seguía sin creer que su amor fuera correspondido.

-Hora-De-Aventura-

Marshall cerro la libreta de canciones de golpe y la guardo en una caja de zapatos dentro de su closet. Cambio su ropa y salió de su casa. A pesar que que faltaban menos de cincuenta minutos para el amanecer no llevo una sombrilla con el, simplemente se fue.

-Fionna, Fionna, ábreme- El vampiro tocaba desesperadamente la puerta de la casa del árbol donde vivía Fionna. Los primeros rayos del sol habían comenzado a salir debido a la tardanza de Marshall en llegar. -Fionna, soy yo, Marshy- la puerta de abrió rápidamente sobresaltando a Marshall haciendo que casi cayera, diviso una figura femenina delante de el.  
-Marshall ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya casi amanece- Fionna se acercó a Marshall haciendo gestos para que este entrara a la casa.  
-Fi, seré rápido y breve. Te amo- la cara de Fionna cambio de una preocupada a una de sorpresa, el vampiro tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. -Te amo, desde el primer momento, desde el primer día en que te vi. Nunca tuve el valor para decirlo por que creí que perdería tu amistad. Se que tu amas al humano que conociste hace poco pero yo ya no podía callar. -Los rayos del sol alcanzaron un punto en el que iluminaba toda el área, Marshall comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, pequeñas ampollas y quemaduras comenzaron a brotar de su piel. -Te amo- Fionna estaba atónita, no podía moverse ni ayudar a Marshall. Cayo en la realidad y comenzó a alborotarse.  
-Cake, ¡Ayúdame! -las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar incontroladamente por los ojos de Fionna.

Cake salió por la puerta y llevo a Marshall dentro de la casa. Pero para el vampiro todo se había tornado negro.

-Hora-De-Aventura-

Eran aproximadamente las 12:00 am en Ooo, Marceline se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde, anteriormente, le había explicado a su hermano menor acerca de su maldición.

La vampiresa llevaba guantes largos y un sombreo para evitar el contacto con el sol. De la nada, un hoyo negro comenzó a abrir paso en medio del pequeño río que cruzaba por la colina , de el salió una hermosa mujer, de aproximadamente 23 años, portando un vestido negro que llegaba a una altura sobre las rodillas. Tenía un largo cabello naranja, del mismo largo de Marceline.

-Samanta, ya te habías demorado- dijo Marcy a la mujer.  
-Lo siento "Marz", el hoyo negro no quería abrir. -Respondió a el reclamo de su prima.  
-¿Para qué me hablaste?  
-Quería hablar acerca de Marshall y su amiga humana. -Respondió mientras sacudía un poco de polvo de su vestido.  
-Su nombre es -Marcy paro un segundo, pensando si sería adecuado revelar el nombre de Fionna.  
-Fionna, la humana,heroína de Aaa- la indiferencia de la bruja era notable, parecía que se estaba burlando-. He dedicado un tiempo a investigar de ella.

Marceline se sorprendió, había creído que la necesitaría para saber todo acerca de Fionna.  
-Puesto a que tu hermano, no cambio de parecer al serle revelada su maldición, es momento de tomar medidas drásticas. -Samanta caminaba en un vaivén mientras Marceline la seguía con la mirada- Quiero a la humana muerta.

Recuerden, no odien a Samanta, en el fondo es buena:)  
Bueno la razón por la que no subí los capítulos fue: "vacaciones" lo siento muchísimo pero estoy súper tarada y se me olvidaba que era lunes y me daba cuenta hasta las 10 de la noche:/  
Lo siento muchísimo. Bueno les escribiré "pronto".


End file.
